Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with vehicle seats located within the passenger compartment for seating passengers. Vehicle seats typically include a seat base having a foam cushion and a seat cover thereon. The seat covering typically includes stitching and air permeable openings that allow air to pass therethrough. The openings in the cover may also allow moisture and other liquids to penetrate the seat cover. As a result of liquid penetration, the seat may become wet and may be deemed inconvenient for use by a passenger and may be excluded for use by a ride share business. It may be desirable to provide for an enhanced sensor arrangement for sensing moisture on the vehicle seat.